


I Like To Tease

by flickawhip



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Tease

Lou had been teasing Joy since the day she got her job, she enjoyed teasing the other woman and she knew, much as Joy tried so hard not to show it, that Joy didn't much mind either. She had smiled when Joy snapped at her, winking playfully at her and sauntering away, only mildly surprised when the other woman gave chase, the two had all but raced back to the woman's office. By the time the door was shut Lou was smirking again, moving to deposit her jacket on the floor, moving away to pull down the blinds and lock the office door. 

"So..."

"Time for you to pay for being such a tease..."


End file.
